comme un jour de pluie
by Miss sweet death
Summary: voila juste le début de leur histoire à ma façon YAOI
1. Prologue

Comme un jour de pluie

Chapitre 1 : ce jour de merde ou comment une histoire peut commencer

Ne m'en veuillez pas si cette histoire arrive au milieu d'autres mais je me suis réveillé ce matin avec l'alerte incendie à l'internat et j'ai du descendre en short et puis là j'étais au CDI avec une grosse envie d'écrire et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre en me disant que tout de même je détestais l'Histoire et que c'était bien chiant à réviser et cette histoire bien folle à fait que ce texte est né.

Auteur : Lya

Rating : M

Couple : wata/dom

Commentaires (encore) :c'est du wata/dom parce-que c'est mon couple favoris en ce moment mais ça aurait très bien pu être n'importe qui d'autre et depuis le temps que je voulais un très long fic d'eux

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus il pleuvait watanuki regardait la pluie tomber d'un oeil morne laissant son esprit vagabonder, il s'était encore réveillé au milieu de la nuit et il était de plus en plus fatigué bientôt il ne tiendrait plus. Distrait il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait l'émpêcher de dormir après tout il n'y avait pas grand chose de nouveau dans sa vie, il n'y avait même rien sauf peut-être le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais c'est court mais ce n'est encore qu'un petit prologue<p> 


	2. Automne 1

Chapitre 2 :

Automne

Ou je préférerais me lever moins tôt

Ils c'état réveillé, la lumière du jour s'en était chargé en réalité. Le temps qu'on entrapercevait dehors était gris voir gris sombre, un temps de pluie en somme. Ce n'était pas son temps préféré mais il fallait bien qu'il se lève. Alors de son lit il passa à la salle de bain où dans le miroir il observa ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux dorés recouverts d'un voile de fatigue.

oOo

Plus tard il sortit du temple, dont il avait hérité de son grand-père, où il vivait pour rejoindre le lycée mais d'abord il s'arrêta sous un arbre pour attendre certaines personnes qu'il pouvait peut-être définir d'amis.

-Dômeki-kun !

Il observa doucement la fine silhouette d'Himawari s'approcher avec son grand sourire, suivit de près par Rhapsody, fille un peu renfermé sur elle-même mais d'une grande gentillesse, ses longs cheveux bruns qui devenait noir en bas flottait autour d'elle comme un halo et ses exprimative pupille pourpre le dévisageait déjà.

-Bonjour Shizuka-san… souffla-t-elle

Il grimaça légèrement, il détestait son prénom si féminin et puis Rhapsody avait une façon de s'exprimer si poli et en même temps si familière.

-Bonjour Dômeki-kun, tu vas bien ?

Himawari venait de s'exprimer ressentant le malaise de son ami.

-Oui merci Himawari-chan, bonjour à toutes les deux.

Quand soudain une exclamation fit s'arrêter le petit groupe dans leurs salutations matinales.

-Himawari-chan !

Quand il le vit son cœur se mit à battre tel un oiseau affolé, lui la personne de son cœur était Kimihiro Watanuki. Il était amoureux, lui, Shizuka Dômeki et c'était un homme qui faisait battre son cœur bien sur au début cela lui faisait bizarre mais il avait finis par s'y faire. Le seul moyen qu'il avait d'attirer son attention était de l'embêter. D'ailleurs il allait commencer son petit cinéma.

-Hé, t'as mon bentô ?

-J'ai un nom je te signale et … RHAAAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI TU PENSES QU'AVEC TON ESTOMAC OU QUOI ?

-Gueule pas si tôt le matin.

Watanuki continua à grommeler avant de passer son bentô à Dômeki.

-Bonjour Watanuki-kun !

Himawari avait bien senti la lourde atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux garçons et venait à sa façon de régler le problème.

-Bonjour Kimihiro-san.

Dômeki vit Watanuki grimacer lui aussi, la façon que Rhapsody avait de s'adresser à eux devait aussi le déranger. Le petit groupe partit pour le lycée.

oOo

Après la longue journée de cours la petite bande se sépara à un carrefour quand Himawari annonça :

Bon je vous laisse j'ai ma leçon de piano

D'accord, travaille-bien pianiste-san

A demain Himawari

A demain ma petite Himawari-chan

Tandis que Watanuki s'émerveillaient sur la gentillesse la beauté etc. d'Himawari ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à chez Kimihiro ou plutôt jusqu'à chez la sorcière de dimensions : Yûko.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue, bonjour Dômeki-kun, Rhapsody-chan interpella Yûko.

-Bonjour, bonjour dirent Maru et Moro.

-Dômeki et Rhapsody sont arrivés compléta Mokona.

-Bonjour Yûko-san salua Rhapsody.

Dômeki soupira Yûko était la seule à qui Rhapsody s'adressais normalement

-Ah Watanuki va me chercher du saké y en a plus.

-Quoi ? Mais vous buvez beaucoup trop.

-Dépêche-toi je dois vous confier un travail.

-Dépêche-toi medium-san moi et archer-san t'attendons.

-Oui c'est bon !

Elle l'énervait à l'école, encore, ça allait mais la jeune télépathe, une fois or des regards indiscrets, les appelait encore plus étrangement. Il sortit et alors qu'il arrivait à la supérette du coin la pluie commença à tomber et il avait oublié son parapluie.

-Et merde …

Le juron était sortis de lui-même même s'il prenait son temps pour acheter le saké la pluie ne s'arrêterait pas et il serait tremper rien qu'en rentrant chez Yûko, maudite saison qu'était l'automne bon au risque de se faire mouiller il devrait se 

* * *

><p>Et ben profitons en tant que l'inspiration est là<p> 


	3. Automne 2

_Le juron était sortis de lui-même même s'il prenait son temps pour acheter le saké la pluie ne s'arrêterait pas et il serait tremper rien qu'en rentrant chez Yûko, maudite saison qu'était l'automne bon au risque de se faire mouiller il devrait se dépêcher_

_veuillez m'excuser donc de la phrase incomplète ._

_A part ça merci pour votre patience d'avoir attendue si longtemps pour une suite et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ou mis en alerte bref quelques questions ont fusés sur Rhapsody qui vous le verrez bientôt n'est importante que pour moi_

_Disclaimer: mon anniversaire est passé mais j'ai pas reçu les droits; dommage..._

_nous retrouvons donc wata ,ses tribulations sûr l'automne et l'amour sous la pluie_

* * *

><p><span>Automne 2:<span>

ou la pluie rapproche beaucoup et n'est pas si embêtante finalement

Watanuki sortit de la supérette en courant et se dépêcha de rentrer comme il l'avait prévu la pluie le mouilla rapidement et il finit tremper comme une soupe. A un croisement il percuta quelqu'un, il s'apprêta à s'excuser quand:

-Watanuki ?

C'était Dômeki, sans veste ni parapluie,

-Dômeki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Yukô et Rhapsody m'ont envoyé te chercher.

-Ah...

Bien sûr Dômeki n'avouerait jamais que s'inquiétant de ne pas voir Watanuki rentrer et s'apercevant également que celui-ci n'avait pris ni veste ni parapluie il était sortis en courant pour le chercher sous la pluie; sans veste ni parapluie. L'amour rend donc idiot CQFD.

Cependant si l'oreille de Dômeki n'a pas perçu l'accent déçu du « Ah » de Watanuki, ses yeux eux ont très bien vus la tête du médium se baisser.

Ne s'inquiétant plus vraiment de la pluie et du vent se déchaînant autour d'eux Dômeki se pencha vers son camarade.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Surpris Watanuki releva la tête prestement et Dômeki put observer à loisir les pommettes légèrement colorées de son vis à vis.

Dans la tête de Dômeki un bordel sans nom régnait voir ainsi l'élu de son cœur tremper, la chemise lui collant donc allègrement au corps, blanche la chemise, le rouge au joue un grand débat c'était donc organiser:

-L'embrasser: 60%

-Le violer :20%

-L'embrasser puis lui faire subir les pires outrages (avec consentement) là maintenant tout de suite: 5%

-Sans avis:15%

C'est donc avec surprise que Watanuki vit le nez de son camarade se glisser contre le sien et sa bouche se poser sur la sienne. Les yeux écarquillés la première pensée de Watanuki fut :«qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?» quant à sa deuxième pensée elle fut pour profiter de l'instant présent.

Et avec stupéfaction Dômeki sentit donc Watanuki répondre lentement et timidement à ce baiser.

Cependant il ne dura pas longtemps car la raison reprit ces droits chez notre archer national et il s'écarta bien vite.

-Désolé je... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris est-ce qu'on pourrais juste... oublier s'il-te-plaît?

Blessé parce-qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait fait que joué avec lui Watanuki répondit un peu froidement:

-Oui, oui bien sûr qu'on oublie.

Une tension s'installa entre les deux, cette ambiance trop lourde et immobile étouffait Watanuki qui décida d'en sortir, d'une manière où d'une autre.

-Oh euh, il c'est arrêté de pleuvoir.

Reconnaissant Dômeki renchérit

-Oui on va pouvoir rentrer

-hum...

C'est silencieux qu'ils firent le chemin jusqu'à chez Yukô, cependant l'un et l'autre étaient agités de pensées pour le moins dérangeantes.

Chez Dômeki ça donnait ça:

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser et surtout pourquoi il a répondu à ce baiser. Argh j'y comprends plus rien c'est pas vrai. »

Autant dire qu'il se torturait les neurones pour quelque-chose qui crevait les yeux

Chez Watanuki ça donnait plutôt ça:

« Pourquoi il m'a embrasser j'y comprends plus rien à cet affaire et surtout pourquoi il veut qu'on oublie c'est pas parce-que ce n'est pas important pour lui quand même ce serait horrible comme situation. N'empêche qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient douces ses lèvres. »

En bref des pensées pas très cohérentes.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'voir suivi ce nouveau chapitre en espérant pas mettre autant de temps la prochaine fois<em>

_Reviews?_


End file.
